vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104965-is-there-going-to-be-a-server-consolidation-some-time-soon
Content ---- ---- no they added servers because the pvp servers at launch had long wait times so people screamed for more | |} ---- Then again, I assume most people who played at launch aren't around anymore? Because if you look at server population now... | |} ---- ---- ---- and the loss of the last of the people who started playing this game at launch. | |} ---- ---- yeah, I wouldnt stay for f2p | |} ---- Yeah the moment the words Free To Play get uttered by Carbine I'm out of here and never looking back. | |} ---- sadly though paid transfers dont address the issue since as you see the servers are still low and paid transfers are out. for the problem to be addressed it would need to be by the Dev's with either free transfer to one server or forced. though its worth also noting keeping all these low pop servers up costs them money that could otherwise be used elsewhere or hell in their own pockets for all i care. | |} ---- ---- Paid transfers get as much as they can before going F2P. At which point everything (including new drops) is hidden behind paywall. It's like PWE people are running this show. :huh: | |} ---- I would stay as long as the content stayed good. I've had good experiences with former-P2P, current-F2P games such as SWTOR (I know ... I know ... I just like it, is all!) and TSW. GW2, which has always been B2P is fun for a laugh every once in a while. It's the games that start off as F2P that I avoid. | |} ---- And yet: 1) They had free server transfers for months shortly after launch. 2) Even paid transfers were paid with gems, so no one was forced to pay a cent of cash. Please try to stay fair in your criticism. | |} ---- To be fair TSW is B2P not F2P, and I still enjoy that game. Likely where I'd go if this one went poof (I hope it doesn't though) | |} ---- You're right. I guess it is B2P since you have to pay for new content. I'm really enjoying Wildstar but TSW is still my favourite and will be where I go when it's time to take a break from W*. | |} ---- I was quite fair. I never said they were forced, and it's true they were taking paid transfers all the way up to the release of the mega server 18m after release. Pretty sure Anet/ncsoft could have thrown the community a bone too for all the raised concerns for low pop servers and guesting when they decided to go through w/the mega server. Please try to stay fair in your criticism. | |} ---- You have to buy the base game too. I do miss my Dragon The-Kumiho | |} ---- ---- Do you? I've played since launch so I guess I missed that part of the transition. I miss my bitchy Illuminati boss :) | |} ---- ---- Were you one bad mother-*Watch your mouth! | |} ---- I play every healing build haha since they are all useful somewhere. Though Leech was the hotness when I left. | |} ---- ---- Way to miss both of my points. I was pointing out major differences between Anet's handling of transfers and Carbine's so far. But whatever... | |} ---- ---- ---- ----